Youtube Parents
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Spin-off of Daddy Smosh) Our favorite Youtubers have kids of their own, come and watch as they also, try to balance being youtubers while being parents. Can they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the youtubers presened here, nor anyone associted with them**

**Whats this, a story not about Smosh? Blasphemy!, lol no, This was something that popped up in my head, and is meant to be something along the lines of Daddy Smosh, but with other Youtubers. Because, I decided to give the other Youtube kids/ parents the limelight.**

**Now, it starts out like this because this is how Daddy Smosh started, with the arrival of the babies, and they're lumped together because I have more families to work with thistime. And, while the chapters will, be longer and focus on one specific child...this is also technically, featuring all of them...**

**now Hayden,Noah and their familes will make the occasional guest appearance, but they won't be the center of the story, (they have Daddy Smosh)so yeah, same deal, if you want to make a suggestion, I'll do my best XD**

* * *

Felix held his baby girl in his arms, and chuckled as her little blue eyes darted everywhere. Astrid was so tiny, and yet he could tell, she was going to be just like her mama, just as beautiful, talented and all around Amazing. He looked at Marzia, on the bed smiling up at him.

" How do you feel?" She asked.

" Lucky, I love both of you, so much..." Said Felix, kissing her. She smiled, and kissed him back before he gently took their baby back in her arms. Their daughter was going to be so loved, she chuckled softly as Felix pulled out a camera.

" Hey bros, we have a new bro, whose just arrived...say hello, to mine and Marzia's beautiful baby, Astrid." Said Felix, before pointing the camera at Marzia and Astrid.

* * *

" Audience, what're you doing staring at my newborn baby?" Asked Toby, with a small chuckle. Justine smiled, and rolled her eyes in amusement. Before, shifting slightly, so everyone could get a good look at the baby in her arms...their baby.

" Yup, this is our baby boy, Toby Jr. " Said a quite giddy Toby, unable to contain his joy and excitement. This was their first son, their baby boy, and he was going to be the best dad ever. Justine smiled down at the baby, her heart melted as he smiled...she loved him so much...

Justine and Toby kissed, as they marveled over their son.

* * *

" Alright, everyone...Phil and I have abit of a surprise for you, say hello to the newest addition to the family...our beautiful, baby girl...Megan." Said Dan, taking the camera into his and Phil's room where Phil was on the bed, with their newborn daughter.

She was adopted of course, but they loved her as if she were theirs.

Dan smiled at his little family, in all his years he never would've imagined this...to be married to the love of his life, in a great flat, have a beautiful baby, and do what he loved for a living...it was like a dream. He sat on the bed, and smiled at Phil.

" Isn't she adorable?" Asked Phil lovingly.

" You both are." Said Dan, with a small smile.

* * *

Jenna Marbles sighed, as she held the baby in her arms...her first baby, she sniffled and chuckled to herself as his eyes darted everywhere. He was wonderful, and amazing, and...the joy in her life, the sunshine in her once dark and dismal life.

" Ok hon, camera's on." Said Her husband, smiling clearly just as happy as she was.

" Hey guys, say hello to the little guy whose been in my stomach for the past nine months." She teased, a great big smile on her face.

" This is my baby, Drew...isn't he amazing? " She gushed,

* * *

Ryan smiled down at his wife, and kissed her lips as she laid on the hospital bed...having just finished delivering their son into the world. She giggled, and looked into his brown eyes.

" You're going to be a great dad." She commented, making him smile. She smiled back, and gently handed Ryan their baby boy...who was peacefully asleep.

Ryan smiled at the baby in his arms, he already had images in his mind stirring, of everything they were going to do. He was going to do everything, and anything he could to make his son happy, and keep him safe. He smiled back at his wife, and kissed her again, before kissing their son'r forehead lightly.

* * *

They may have had children a few years earlier than expected, but still, Joey loved his little Jeanette. Unlike everyone else, he and Meghan had decided to wait a littlebit more...only to end up pregnant a couple of years later. But that was ok, he loved his family.

He looked up, as Meghan chuckled when he excitedly, pulled out his camera.

" Hey guys, see this woman? She is my beautiful wife, and I love her to bits, more than anything." Said Joey, pointing the camera at Meghan, before pointing the camera at Jeannette.

" And this is cutie, is our baby Jeannette...and she's our whole world."

* * *

Twins...Shane and Brittani had never expected twins, but hey at least it was a good surprise. Besides, if they could handle, everything being a Youtuber had to offer, they could handle twins. Brittani held them in her arms, feeling a rush of joy and affection, coursing through her veins.

She looked up, and chuckled as Shane bragged about his babies to his fans, before putting it down, and holding them...though he was nervous, seeing as he wanted to hold both f them, and they were so tiny, and fragile.

" I love you..." Said Shane, smiling warmly as he held them...his heart swelled.

* * *

Elle smiled at the baby in her arms...she'd had her baby, a few years after everyone else, and she was fine with that. Zoey, was special to her...she was her whole world, her joy, her star, her...everything. And she was going to be the greatest mom she could be...She leaned in, and kissed her baby gently on the forehead...maternal instincts kicking in.

* * *

" Hey everyone, say hello to Grandbabytard!" Said Shay excitedly, pointing to Princesstard on the bed, holding the newest addition to their family in her arms. She smiled, and looked up excitedly, giggling, as beside her, her husband hugged her and kissed her cheek.

" Yup, this is Grandbabytard." Said Princesstard, as her dad zoomed in on the baby. She smiled, and gently strokedd his tiny, little cheek...she named their baby after her parents, Shay Cole Anderson, and they were planning on naming the next one after Dwayne's parents.

Still, she wanted to wait a little while longer, after all, he'd just arrived.

* * *

**Ok, yeah, so..tell me what you think, and leave a suggestion**


	2. Megan - Sick Dad

**dISCLAIMER: I don't own Phan nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is just one to get us started. My internet was down the whole day, and decided to come on now. Anyway, be sure to leave suggestions just as you would with Daddy Smosh.**

**So, in this one, Dan feels sick, and Megan decides to tell him a story.**

**Megan, is 8**

* * *

Dan groaned, and sneezed into the tissue. His throat was burning, and it hurt to swallow anything. Not to mention the incredibly high fever he had. Phil had stepped out for a moment, to get some more soup for his husband, leaving Megan at home with dad.

Megan walked into the room, holding something in her arms.

" Don't come too close Meggy, I don't want you getting sick." Said Dan weakly, before sneezing yet again. He hated getting sick...he hated how he felt weak, how he was in pain, he hated everything about it...except the part where Phil was taking care of him, that part was nice.

" I'm going to read you a story, to make you better dad." She replied, sitting on the bed and pullin out a small composition book. Dan smiled and chuckled as his daughter pulled on her " glasses" cleared her throat.

" Once upon a time, there was a handsome king, named Dan Howell."

" King, I'm not a prince?" He asked teasingly, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" No, daddy's the prince, you're the king silly." She replied, Dan chuckled, and rolled his eyes, he couldn't wait to tell Phil that.

" Anyways, the king was a good king, but he wasn't a happy king because everyone in the kingdom had someone to love except him. One day, he asked his magic mirror to find his true love." She read, before clearing her throat again. Dan coughed a few times, and groaned.

" Keep going." Said Dan, rubbing his teples.

" Well, the mirror found a prince locked in a tower whose name was Prince Phil...who was in the tower, guarded by a huge dragon under an evil spell, and would wake up through true love's kiss." Said Megan, looking up at Dan before crawling over and cuddling up to him.

Dan gently patted her head and hugged her, as she kept going.

" Now the king fell in love at first sight, and he went on a...jour...journey, to the tower. Where he stopped the dragon, and woke the prince up with true love's kiss...they were married, and everyone was happy...even the king." Said Megan, before closing the book.

" That was wonderful darling." Said Dan, she smiled up at her dad.

" Are you feeling better?" She asked blinking rapidly, with those big green eyes of hers.

" a little, I think it worked ." He whispered, making her smile.

" Enough to not need medicine?" Asked Phil at the door, Megan smiled and hopped off the bed, immediately running to her daddy's arms. Phil smied and picked her up, greeting her with a small kiss.

" Yes, completely I don't need anymore of that medicine." Said Dan, Phil smirked knowing that Dan was just trying to get out of taking his medicine.

" Shall we fetch the thermometer?" Asked Phil, turning to Megan who nodded and giggled, as Phil kissed her cheeks while Dan groaned.

" You're both traitors." He mumbled as he watched them leave...before turning to the book on the bed his daughter had left behind...indeed, he was happy.


	3. Blake- Bullying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lisbug, nor anyone associated with her.**

**Hey guys, so...I need suggestions for this story, on whatever you want to see, its like Daddy Smosh, but anyway. Um, so...yeah.**

**So, sometime before the twins were born, Shane and Lisa broke up, and he and Brittani Louise Taylor dated, and got married...but twelve years later, they decided it wasn't working out and got divorced...amicably, their still friends. And, he and Lisa decide to try again...yeah.**

**The twins: 12**

* * *

They're not her kids, but Lisa loves them all the same...and while it was awkward at first, she does truly, genuinly love them as if they were hers. Which was why right now, Lisa was marching right up to the lady standing there, who was the mother of a kid, bullying her kids.

Because you did not mess with Lisa Dawson's step-kids and get away with it.

She'd noticed that Blake had been acting even more withdrawn than usual,and seemed to act jumpy. Shane and Lisa had at that point, tried to get him to tell them what was wrong. When he'd told them reluctantly that there was some kid, bullying him.

They'd given him advice on ignoring him, and if it got too bad...then to tell the teacher or some other authority at school.

Then it escalated to stolen items, and she and Shane had met with the teacher, and principal several times...only for Blake to start coming home with bruises. Lisa at this point was fed up, she asked Blake what the kid looked like, and after telling her. She parked infront of the school, Shane at home with the kids, having picked them up early for a dentist appointment.

And, she saw the kid, go to his mom, at that point...Lisa went to go up to the kids' mom.

" Hi, I'm Lisa Dawson I'm the mom of the kid your son bullies." Said Lisa bluntly, the woman looked at Lisa up and down.

" My son doesn't bully anyone, and even if he did a little teasing's good for kids...builds up their character." Said the woman, smiling at Lisa. Lisa narrowed her eyes.

" It builds character, to beat my son, and take his lunch? " Asked Lisa defensively.

" It get's 'em prepared for the real world, if you want to get ahead in life you have to step on a few people's toes. The world isn't exactly for the weak...like your kid."

Lisa smiled calmly, and sighed...trying to keep her cool, and try so hard not to slap her.

" Ok, lady you're going to tell your son to leave my son alone, you're going to do...whatever, but you're going to keep your kid away from mine, or the next time I see even so much as a bruise on him. I will call the cops, and it will not be pretty." Said Lisa, maternal instincts flaring. The woman looked at Lisa in shock, as the blond turned and walked away.

Her point having been made.

When she went home, she told Shane everything as they made dinner. He chuckled, as she told him about the other woman's expression.

" No I swear, she turned so red, it was the color of her suit." She replied.

" Well, I doubt, she wants to get her ass sued, by the sounds of it...so I think we've stopped it...well, you stopped it, I did nothing." Said Shane, making Lisa giggle.

" No, you were being a good father, and talking to teachers, the principal, and giving him advice...it was both." She replied, smiling up at her husband, who wrapped his arms, around her waist.

" I'll get the kids for dinner." Said Lisa, after their small makeout session.

She went to the living room, to see Shanna curled up on the loveseat, flipping though the channels, while her brother was asleep on the couch. Apparantly, extremely tired, and bored, so decided to take a nap. Lisa smiled softly, she'd feel bad for waking him up...but it was time for dinner.

She went over, and gently shook his shoulder.

Blake groaned, and looked up, at her groggily.

" Five more minutes mom." Said Blake, Lisa smiled and nodded deciding to let him have five more minutes. Shanna looked at her brother, and knitted her brows.

" Y'know that was Lisa...right?" She asked.

" I know, that's why I said mom, she's our mom too." Said Blake, repostitioning himself, and going back to sleep...having heard everything...Lisa had definetly, earned bonus points.


End file.
